eternal_sith_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Draconis
Forged as a master assassin within the Sith order, his aptitude for subversion, detachment, versatility, cunning, and relentlessness combined with his sadistic deadly nature amplified and heightened as his strength, focus, and skill in the force with it increasing as his understanding of the force grew more and more. Destine to be a warrior from birth, subjected to and cast into a life of gladiatorial combat at a very young age, but it was not to be. Surviving because of his unwavering will to live and through his still yet untrained abilities in the force. Sold to slavers as a young teenager, as a mere trinket and showpiece, he spent years abused and paraded as a source of income to his cruel masters. Spur to combat and deeds at the crack of a whip and vibro-blade point. All of it drawing him into a criminal underworld he despised and yearn to be released from. However, like anything overtime, its effects on him were unavoidable. Used up and left for dead it seemed his life was forfeit and spent. Abandon on the world of Onderon after being pushed beyond limits which any being could normally withstand, Draconis was cast aside as trash. In no state to resist he was picked up by authorities and transported off world, after killing the entire crew. The prison transport became disabled in the orbit of the Onderonian moon of Dxun, eventually crashing into the moons surface. While some other prisoners survived the initial crash. Draconis was eventually the sole survivor after weeks of torment from the hard Dxun moon. It was on this moon that he was first branded and drawn into the darker teachings of the darkside and Sith after seeking refuge in an ancient tomb. Eventually Draconis found his was off the moon and returned to Rakkatta to punish those only to find anyone he ever knew dead. It was at this point he continued to feel the call to something more, untrained and raw, his path changed again. Called by a growing darkness in him, this time to Korriban where he was immersed into the Order of the Sith. Undergoing a rebirth at the hands of the Sith, helmed by Dark Lord Vassago. Rumored to have been the apprentice of the Dark Lord himself, one of the most powerful of Sith Lords ever, Draconis came into his own as a weapon of death. Draconis delved deep into the dark arts of the ancients, consumed by a thirst for knowledge of artifacts and lore of the ancients. Additionally, during this time, he saw himself also a student of two of the most powerful Sith Lords in the order’s existence, Lords Nemisis and Cruor. Although primarily an assassin, Draconis quickly adapted his obsession with alchemy and sorcery to his own purpose. Spending immense amounts of time in study in the bowels of the ancient temples of the Sith homeworld. Bending and forging his deadly skill as an assassin with sinister experiments and dark powers. Draconis served the Dark Lord of the Sith without question, while drawing upon the dark powers that consumed them all in his presence. During the height of the Order on Korriban, while serving as the Dark Lord Vassago’s second in command as his Grand Vizier to the Sith Order and Headmaster to their High Academy on Ziost, Draconis carried out the Dark Lord’s will as his most trusted advisor, deadliest assassin, and highest commander. After years of service, Draconis was exiled from the order. All that is known, is that he was banished to the wilds of Korriban by his former master the Dark Lord of the Sith. It is believed that Draconis did survive, but it is unknown what such exposure to the bowels and wilds of the darkest corners and depths of Korriban has done to him. Having spent decade after decade wandering the wilds of the surface of Korriban as a nomad along with having been lost in the depths of near and total darkness of the deep dark reaches of the Korriban underground. Draconis was responsible for the resurrection of Darth Cruor, during which time he also took on a young woman as his own apprentice. While his will, abilities, and prowess are stronger than ever. A dark madness has overtaken him, beyond the being he used to be when before his exile and who knows what he has experience and come across in his unnatural journey of this dark world. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rattataki Category:Force Sensitives Category:Sith Category:Dark Lords of the Sith